My General Hospital
by Megan Harrell
Summary: Just a story with my favorite GH couples...SamJason, EmilyLucky, and CourtneyJax. Other GH characters may or may not be present...
1. Emily and Lucky

Timeline–Emily is beginning to accept that Nikolas doesn't want to regain his memory, Sam is pregnant with Sonny's baby but marrying Jason, Courtney and Jax have their little bet going.  
  
Emily was looking for Lucky after Skye's trial. Alexis had told her how Lucky had taken to stand in Skye's defense and improved her chances at an acquittal. She knew Lucky was probably in bad shape, and she wanted to make sure he was okay. She found him standing on the docks.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, walking over to him. "You okay?"  
  
He looked at her and offered a small smile. "Yeah. You were right about Skye, Em."  
  
She smiled and took his hand. "Lucky, there's something I have to tell you; it's about Nikolas." She led him over to a bench and sat down. "There's really no easy way of saying this, and I know I should have told you sooner...Nikolas is alive." She looked up in his eyes, trying to judge his reaction.  
  
Lucky ran a hand over his face, not believing what Emily had just told him. "Nikolas can't be alive..."  
  
"He is. I've known since Mexico. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Lucky...I just...I know how much you're dealing with right now, and I didn't want to add to that. Nikolas has no memories of his life. I don't think he even wants to remember. I tried to help him remember, Lucky...but I couldn't bring him back. I'm sorry..." she said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Lucky hated seeing her cry. He pulled her to him, rubbing her back soothingly. "Oh, Em, it's not your fault. You don't have anything to apologize for."  
  
"So you're not mad at me for keeping it from you?"  
  
Lucky shook his head and pulled away to look in her eyes. "How can I be mad? You did it to protect me from the hurt you're going through. I wish you would have told me, but I understand completely why you didn't." He reached up and gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Besides, I can never be mad at you," he added softly.   
  
He slowly leaned in, searching her eyes for permission to kiss her and giving her plenty of time to back away. When she didn't back away, he brushed his lips over hers, softly at first, waiting for her reaction. To his surprise, she kissed him back, just as tentatively.  
  
Lucky slowly pulled away, pushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "Emily...I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that."  
  
She shook her head. "No, Lucky...you don't have to apologize. It was mutual, okay?" she smiled, not wanting him to feel guilty. She had wanted the kiss too; she knew her friendship with Lucky was slowly growing into something much more.   
  
He smiled, caressing her cheek. "I have a surprise for you," he said after a few moments of silence.  
  
She smiled. "What do you have up your sleeve now?"  
  
"You'll just have to come with me and find out," he told her, pulling her up off the bench.  
  



	2. Jason and Sam

Jason was at the police station with Sonny. Both were being questioned about the shooting at the docks. Jason had just finished telling Sonny that Sam was safe because Max was guarding the door when he heard Max's voice.  
  
"Damn...this means Sam is unprotected," he said running his hand over his face as he glanced at Max and then Sonny. He sighed and got up, heading for the door.  
  
Ric saw him get up to leave. "Hold on, where do you think you're going? You still have some questions to answer."  
  
Jason glared at Ric. "I can answer them later. Right now, Sam has her crazy ex-boyfriend after her, and you just brought in the guard I had on her door. I need to go make sure Sam and our baby is safe," he told him. When Ric didn't move, he added, "Look, neither Sonny or I had anything to do with Alcazar being shot at. Unless you can officially charge me with anything, I suggest you get out of my way so I can go check on my fiancee."  
  
Ric nodded. "Fine; I'll be in touch if I have any questions." He moved out of Jason's way and let him go to Sam.  
  
Jason threw open the doors of his penthouse, gun drawn. "Sam!" he called. "Sam are you here?"  
  
Sam came walking out of the kitchen. "Yeah," she said spotting the gun. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Jason sighed and put his gun away. "Ric had the police bring Max to the station for questioning about a shooting. I came back to make sure you were okay."  
  
Sam smiled. "I'm fine, Jason."  
  
Jason sighed again. "Nico hasn't bothered you since I left?"  
  
"Nope. You took my cell, remember?" she replied, a little irritated that Jason was keeping her on a short leash.  
  
"Look, I just want to protect you and the baby. I can't do that if you keep contacting Nico and avoiding the guards."  
  
Sam sighed and plopped down in the chair, clearly not happy. "I hate your stupid guards, and I hate having to stay locked up here without anyone to talk to."  
  
Jason sat on the couch. "It's either me or the guards, and I can't be here all the time. Until Nico is taken care of, you shouldn't be alone."  
  
Sam groaned. "Then you're gonna have to take me out places, because I refuse to be followed by a guard, and if I have to stay locked up in here day after day, I'm going to go insane."  
  
It was Jason's turn to groan. It wasn't that he hated Sam, he liked spending time with her, but he was pretty sure she was going to want to go out to dinner and "date stuff", and he wasn't sure it was wise on his part to go along with that. Then again, once he thought about it, they were supposed to convince people they were a couple, so maybe they should. "Okay, I'll try to spend more time around here, and I'll try to take you out places."  
  
Sam smiled. "Good; you can start by taking me to Kelly's for some dinner; I'm starving."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. 'She doesn't waste time, does she?' he told himself. "Fine. Let's go."  
  



End file.
